


There's not a word yet for old friends who've just met...

by SankaMalfoy



Series: theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Psychological Trauma, Temporary Amnesia, Translation, magic doing weird shit, minorly!, they think its reincarnation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: « Je me demande... » commence Dandelion alors qu'il se prélasse sous un arbre, son lute sur les genoux. « Je me demande pourquoi certaines personnes ont l'air si familières. Je pourrai jurer de ne t'avoir jamais rencontré, Geralt, pourtant tu... peut-être que c'est juste à cause de ces vieilles chansons. »Geralt est en train de nettoyer son épée. Il jette régulièrement des regards dans sa direction. Il pince une corde et quand il commence à jouer 'Toss a Coin', Geralt n'a pas le temps d'y penser qu'il grince : 'Tais-toi. »
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926526
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	There's not a word yet for old friends who've just met...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [there's not a word yet for old friends who've just met](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381579) by [theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes/pseuds/theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes). 



* * *

**AUCUN MOT N'A ENCORE ÉTÉ INVENTÉ**  
**POUR DESIGNER DES VIEUX AMIS**  
**QUI VIENNENT DE SE RENCONTRER**

* * *

Jaskier est humain. Jaskier est fragile.

Jaskier meurt.

Ça arrive sans éclat ; Geralt n'est même pas présent quand ça arrive. Il est en train de s'occuper d'un contrat dans le Nord et Jaskier vagabonde dans le Sud. Il n’en entend parler qu'un mois après que ça soit arrivé ; le bard qui a écrit toutes ces chansons sur lui a été poignardé.

Parfois... parfois, on raconte que Jaskier a finalement été rattrapé par un mari en colère ; d'autres fois qu'il a bu jusqu'à en mourir, même si Jaskier ne boit... _buvait_ rarement plus que pour se sentir joyeusement détendu.

Des on-dit. Geralt n'y croit pas ; il décide d'aller se renseigner. Il y passe des mois, sans résultat. On lui montre une tombe anonyme et il finit par abandonner.

Jaskier est humain, fragile et mort. Il aurait été fier de l’incertitude entourant sa mort, se dit Geralt. Même après dix, vingt ans, les gens continuent à chanter ses chansons.

Son ami. Geralt n'a pas perdu beaucoup d'ami parce qu'il n'en a jamais eu beaucoup pour commencer. Quand ça arrive, ce n'est jamais de manière paisible. La vie est injuste et il le sait, pourtant à chaque fois qu'il entend 'Toss a Coin', il serre les dents. La vie est injuste. Jaskier est mort.

Il continue. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Des monstres contre de l'argent. Année après année après putain d'année.

Il n'en a pas l'air mais il est profondément fatigué.

*

Il est dans une taverne, les restes d'un bol de soupe devant lui. Un bard est en train de jouer 'The Fishmonger's Daughter'. Il est énergique, entraînant facilement la foule à sa suite. Son timbre de ténor est assez familier pour que quelque chose se serre dans la poitrine de Geralt malgré la nature paillarde de la chanson.

Il a vu des tas de choses étranges au court de sa vie mais rien de semblable à ce qui se trouve devant ses yeux quand il lève la tête. Jaskier est en train de danser sur une table avec son lute entre les mains.

« Un autre, Dandelion. » crie un homme en levant son verre pour porter un toast ; Jaskier qui n'est pas Jaskier s'exécute.

Jaskier, qui est mort depuis vingt ans, est exactement le même. Il est habillé différemment, bien sûr. Il porte des vêtements modernes mais ils sont toujours faits de la même soie délicate. Ses cheveux sont un petit peu plus long, bouclant autour de ses pommettes. Il a les joues roses. Il est heureux et vivant. Geralt ne comprend pas.

Il le dévisage. Il s'en rend compte uniquement quand Jaskier-qui-n'est-pas-Jaskier saute de la table et s'approche.

« Bonjour, étranger. » salue-t-il jovialement.

Le cœur de Geralt arrête de battre pendant une seconde. Ça ne lui est jamais arrivé avant. Il n'y a aucune reconnaissance dans le regard de Jaskier.

« Je suis Dandelion, le _fantastique_ chanteur. Merci pour ce regard ; est-ce que tu sais que tu me fixes depuis une demi-heure ? Pas que je m'en plaigne, hein, tu es plutôt agréable pour les yeux mais en général les gens considèrent ça comme grossier. »  
« Dandelion ? » est l'unique chose que peut demander Geralt ; son esprit est complètement vide.

Il a vu des tas de choses étranges au court de sa vie mais c'est probablement la plus étrange de toutes. Jaskier... Dandelion semble enfler d'indignation.

« Euh oui. Je suis... attends, tu es un _Witcher_? »

Ils se taisent pendant un moment. Geralt cligne les yeux, une fois, deux fois, trois fois mais le barde est toujours fermement debout face à lui.

« Oui. » répond-il lentement.

Il ne comprend pas. C'est Jaskier... ce n'est pas Jaskier. Jaskier est mort vingt ans plus tôt ; Geralt n'a jamais pu lui dire 'au revoir'.

« Oh, c'est _fabuleux_. » s'exclame Dandelion en se laissant tomber sur le banc en face de lui. « Ça t'embête si je fouille dans ton cerveau pendant un moment ? Je n'ai aucune expérience avec les monstres, sauf ceux qui sont humains. J'ai entendu dire que c'était ton truc. Tu... »

Il agite la main ; il y a plusieurs bagues aux doigts qui étincelles.

« Honnêtement, tu n'as pas l'air d'être bavard mais... »

Geralt ouvre la bouche, il a la furieuse envie de dire 'Tais-toi, Jaskier', mais il se tait. Il ferme les yeux. Quand il les rouvre, Dandelion a une expression étrange sur le visage ; il essaie de cacher l'inquiétude qu'il ressent pour lui. Il le remarque parce qu'il le connaît, sauf que c'est faux : c'est Dandelion, Jaskier est mort depuis vingt ans.

Il a mal à la tête. Le barde est toujours en train de babiller. Il se lève brusquement, le banc sur lequel il était assis racle bruyamment par terre. Jaskier se lève aussi. Il sent exactement pareil. Il a la même odeur, et il ne connaît pas Geralt, et il est mort depuis vingt ans, putain.

Geralt sort. Il se dirige vers son cheval. Ce n'est plus Roach, mais il continue de l'appeler comme ça parce qu'il n'a aucune imagination. Dandelion le suit.

*

Jaskier... Dandelion. Dandelion le suit toujours. Geralt part et le barde trottine après lui. Ses complaintes sont familières.

« Si tu n'as pas l'intention de me dire quoi que ce soit au sujet des monstres, je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à les voir par moi-même. » déclare-t-il avec suffisance.

Geralt grogne. Est-ce qu'un Witcher peut devenir cinglé ?

Dandelion semble réel. Quand Geralt le frôle, quand il s'approche trop près du danger, de la même façon que Jaskier quand il était obligé de l'attraper par le col de ses luxueuses chemises.

Sa voix semble réelle. Il parle de choses, il chante des choses que Geralt ne pourrait jamais imaginer.

Il semble réel quand il le regarde ; le soleil crée des reflets couleur de miel dans ses cheveux.

Geralt n'arrive pas à dire à Dandelion de partir. Chaque fois qu'il essaie, les mots restent coincés dans sa gorge. Il est très calme... 'bourru' corrige Dandelion pour le taquiner.

C'est un fantôme. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il est vivant, en quelque sorte humain. Geralt ne comprend pas et le barde ne se souvient pas.

« Je me demande... » commence Dandelion alors qu'il se prélasse sous un arbre, son lute sur les genoux. « Je me demande pourquoi certaines personnes ont l'air si familières. Je pourrai jurer de ne t'avoir jamais rencontré, Geralt, pourtant tu... peut-être que c'est juste à cause de ces vieilles chansons. »

Geralt est en train de nettoyer son épée. Il jette régulièrement des regards dans sa direction. Il pince une corde et quand il commence à jouer 'Toss a Coin', Geralt n'a pas le temps d'y penser qu'il grince : 'Tais-toi. »

*

Il n'est pas exactement pareil. Il a peur du noir même s’il n'en parle pas ; il s'assoit toujours près du feu. Ça donne des reflets étranges à ces yeux ; ça les rend vitreux. Son sommeil est interrompu par des gémissements. Quelquefois... son babillage est éperdu.

*

Il s'aventure trop près de la berge alors que Geralt est en train de s'occuper d'un Drowner.

« Jaskier. _Stop_. » gronde-t-il s'en y penser.

Dandelion obéit. Il fait un bond en arrière comme s’il venait de se brûler. Quand Geralt se tourne pour vérifier comment il va, il le regarde avec des yeux bien plus larges que d'ordinaire.

Après... quand Geralt est trempé par l'eau du lac et couvert d'entrailles de Drowner, quand le cadavre a été balancé par-dessus sa selle... après, Dandelion l'observe est il y a quelque chose dans son regard. Quelque chose de vieux, quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose de distant.

« Comment m’as-tu appelé ? »  
« C'est sans importance. » gronde Geralt.  
« Tu m'as appelé Jaskier. » dit-il.

Ce nom dans sa bouche, c'est assez pour que Geralt sente son estomac se retourner.

(Dieux. Il a déjà vu des gens mourir avant, mais Jaskier, c'est différent. Geralt n'a jamais pu lui dire ‘’au revoir’’.)

*

« Dandelion, ce n’est pas mon vrai nom. » déclare soudainement Dandelion.

Il est allongé sur le dos, il regarde les étoiles. Geralt lève les yeux.

« Je ne connais pas mon vrai nom. C'est comme... je me suis réveillé et c'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé. »

Geralt sent sa bouche s'assécher. Il déglutit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis que tu t'es juste réveillé ? »

Dandelion laisse échapper un éclat de rire. Ça n'a rien de joyeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça veut dire ? Je me suis réveillé. J'avais un lute, alors j'ai appris à en jouer. Et quand je t'ai vu dans la taverne, j'ai juste pensé... »  
« Jaskier. » l'interrompt Geralt.

Il a vu des tas de choses étranges au court de sa vie mais c'est la plus étrange.

« Tu... » commence Geralt avant de se racler la gorge. « J'ai connu un homme qui s'appelait Jaskier, mais il est mort. »

Dandelion l'observe attentivement durant un long moment.

« Vraiment ? »

*

Il n'a jamais vu son corps. Il a vu une tombe anonyme. Il a écouté des histoires.

Il part à la recherche de Yennefer.

*

Quand Dandelion pose les yeux sur la sorcière, il fait un bruit de gorge, comme un chat à qui on vient de coincer la queue. Geralt en rit presque ; pas Yennefer.

« Putain, qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Witcher ? »  
« Je l'ai trouvé. » répond Geralt ; tous ses sens sont focalisés sur le barde qui est à moitié caché derrière lui. « … il m'a trouvé. Il dit qu'il s'appelle Dandelion. »

Maintenant, Yennefer rit, faiblement et avec incrédulité.

« Et tu dis que tu n'as rien fait ? »  
« Oui. » grogne-t-il sur la défensive.

Il hésite pendant un moment.

« Il y a cinq mois. » admet-il avec une touche de culpabilité.

Quand il se tourne pour regarder Dandelion, ses yeux bleus sont toujours plissés en direction de Yennefer.

« Yen, je pense que c'est vraiment lui. »

Yennefer lève les bras au ciel avec exaspération.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ? »  
« Je me souviens que je ne te fais pas confiance. » répond immédiatement Dandelion.

Elle grimace et Geralt roule des yeux sans y penser. Tout est tellement familier.

La seconde suivante, elle agite les doigts et il perd connaissance.

« Bordel... Yennefer. » s'exclame-t-il ; il réussit à rattraper le barde avant qu'il ne touche le sol mais ce n'est pas une raison.  
« Contentes-toi de l'amener là-bas, jusqu'au lit. » dit-elle avec son habituel air exaspéré. « Quand est-ce qu'il est mort. »  
« Il y a vingt ans. » répond Geralt avec réluctance.

Jaskier paraît si petit entre ses bras. Humain, fragile. Mort et de nouveau vivant. Il l'allonge sur les draps luxueux avec une infinie précautions.

« Est-ce que tu as vu son cadavre ? »  
« Non. »

Une tombe anonyme. Geralt a porté son deuil. Il a _fait son deuil_.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit mort. » explique-t-elle en posant une main sur le front pâle de Jaskier. « Il est... étrange. Je... laisses-moi une seconde pour... »

Elle ferme les yeux et le calme tombe sur la pièce.

(Geralt, Jaskier, Yennefer. Geral n'est pas un homme sentimental mais ça réveille quelque chose en lui.)

La pièce est silencieuse sauf pour leurs battements de cœur à tous les trois. Yennefer laisse échapper un son inarticulé, bas, comme si elle souffrait. Quand elle rouvre les yeux, ils sont presque incandescents.

« Yen ? »  
« C'est lui. » déclare-t-elle avant de perdre connaissance.

Putain. Merveilleux.

*

Jaskier se réveille en hurlant. Pas Yennefer. Geralt en est reconnaissant parce qu'il a beau avoir la constitution d'un Witcher, il a récemment appris que ce n'est pas infaillible.

« Sale fils de pute, Geralt. » lâche-t-il avant de faire _la peur de sa vie_ à Geralt quand il se jette sur ses genoux.  
« Dandelion ? » articule prudemment Geralt.

Jaskier fait un petit bruit mouillé qui ressemble à un reniflement et lui frappe le bras.

« La ferme. J'essaie d'organiser tous les souvenirs d'une vie, plus quelques... Est-ce que tu savais que j'ai composé 'Toss a Coin' ? Pour toi ! Je suppose que tu le savais. Le truc, c'est que ce n'est pas moi qui l’aie composé et... oh dieux, qu'est-ce que je porte ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas vieux ? Pourquoi elle est là, putain ? Non, ne réponds pas, je m'en souviens, merde. Je... oh, dieux, je me souviens _de tout_. »

Geralt ne peut pas faire grand-chose de plus que de poser ses mains sur les épaules de Jaskier et de s'y accrocher fort.

*

« Je ne suis pas mort. » déclare pensivement Jaskier quelques temps plus tard.

Il est assis, pressé contre le flanc de Geralt mais il n'arrive pas à trouver la force en lui de l'éloigner.

Yennefer glousse mais ça sonne creux ; Geralt fait un bruit de gorge.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Ses yeux sont étrangement vitreux. C'est désagréablement familier parce que Dandelion l'est devenu mais... c'est Jaskier. Jaskier est mort.

Il a visité une tombe anonyme. Il a porté son deuil.

« J'étais vivant. » chuchote-t-il. « J'étais vivant. »  
« Dans le noir... » ajoute Yennefer, sa voix sonne presque sympathique. « Pas conscient, pas vraiment, mais vivant. »

La pièce est glaciale malgré le feu qui brûle dans l'âtre. Le silence dure trois battements de cœur. Geralt ferme les yeux. Il ne veut pas savoir mais il en a besoin.

« Pendant vingt ans ? »

Jaskier laisse échapper un son qui ressemble presque à un rire.

« Seulement vingt ans ? »

Yennefer hoche la tête. Elle a l'air pensive, installée dans un fauteuil moelleux comme s’il s'agit d'un trône.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il n'a pas changé... je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'est pas mort. »  
« Je suis mort. » déclare Jaskier avec confidence.

Geralt lui jette un regard et il hausse les épaules.

« C'est arrivé. Je suis mort là-bas. »  
« Non. » réfute Yennefer, presque avec sympathie, encore. « Tu n'es pas mort. »

*

Une question de résolue, plus cinquante autres. Qui a fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Geralt sent sa colère enfler en lui, et il n'y a rien à tuer. Aucun monstre qu'il peut chasser, rien à combattre. Rien que Jaskier et ses yeux vitreux, assit à côté de lui. Jaskier qui n'est pas mort vingt ans plus tôt.

« Peux-tu trouver celui qui a fait ça ? » demande-t-il.

Yennefer penche la tête.

« Je peux essayer. »

*

Il n'est pas vraiment le même. Jaskier a peur du noir même s’il ne l'admettra jamais. Il a le regard hanté. Geralt a déjà vu ce regard chez bien des hommes.

Humain. Fragile.

« Je n'ai jamais pu te dire 'au revoir' correctement. » admet Gerald, la gorge serrée par les non-dits.

Jaskier lui sourit.

Jaskier est Jaskier. Il a des nerfs d'acier. Il parle, il joue, il mange. Il est allé en enfer et il en est revenu en chantant.

*

Il traque l'homme qui a fait ça. Il le chasse avec le même entêtement qu'un loup avec sa proie. Parmi toutes les possibilités, c'est un amant éconduit... Jaskier le foudroie du regard avant de dire :

« Putain de merde. Sérieusement ? »

Les gens qui ont du pouvoir sont souvent cruels. Geralt, armé de son épée, de sa rage et de sa haine, est puissant.

Vingt putains d'années.

Il passe son épée à travers le cœur de l'homme.

*

« Comment c'était ? » demande Geralt ; il ne veut pas savoir et en même temps, il le veut.

Il est en train de nettoyer son épée. Jaskier est assis en face de lui, son lute entre les mains.

« Solitaire. » finit-il par répondre.

Figé dans le sol pendant vingt ans. Bien sûr que ça a été 'solitaire'.

« Je n'étais pas vraiment... tu sais. Je n'étais pas vraiment conscient. Et quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai juste... »

Il mime une explosion avec ses mains avant de pincer les cordes de son lute, plein d'énergie nerveuse.

Jaskier a des nerfs d'acier. Geralt ferme les yeux, suit son exemple.

« Je suis heureux... » commence Geralt, bourru. « … que tu sois vivant. Je suis vraiment... »

Son barde rit, clair et familier. Il lui prend la main avec désinvolture.

« Dieux. Geralt. Je sais que parler de tes _sentiments_ , ce n’est pas vraiment ton truc mais... »  
« Tais-toi. » ordonne Geralt d'un ton bougon.

Jaskier rit, encore.

« Je n'étais pas vraiment conscient mais j'ai beaucoup rêvé. Quelquefois, c’étaient des cauchemars, mais le plus souvent, je rêvais de nos stupides aventures. »  
« Elles n'étaient pas stupides. » contredit automatiquement Geralt ; ses mains agrippent Jaskier sans qu'il n'y pense.

Il y a des cals créés par la pratique du lute par-dessus des os délicats.

« Je t'aime. » lâche Jaskier.

Il a les joues roses à cause de son aveu. Ils sont toujours main dans la main. Geralt se sentirait embarrassé si...

Jaskier était mort, pendant vingt ans et maintenant il est vivant. Humain, fragile, avec des nerfs d'acier.

Geralt penche prudemment la tête et l'embrasse.

*

Il a vu des tas de choses étranges au court de sa vie... Jaskier a les yeux brillants. Il est somnolant, le matin. Il babille et il est irritant. Il lui arrive d'être épuisant. Ses cheveux sont dorés par le soleil. Il lui chuchote des chansons au creux de l'oreille.

Jaskier est parfaitement naturel.


End file.
